


Good Morning

by Impala_67_winchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Supernatural - Freeform, True Love, bottom!Jensen, padackles - Freeform, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_67_winchester/pseuds/Impala_67_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wakes up to a moose cuddled up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Jensen woke in bed with a weight hovering over him. He smiled leaning back into the embrace of his lover as he sighed happily to the comfort of arms wrapped around him, turning his head over as he opened his eyes  
Smiling as he stared at the sleeping figure in front of him. Chestnut hair hanging in front of his face as he snored softly. Leaning in he kissed his nose stirring the other awake causing him to groan as his eyes slowly opened a deep hazelnut appearing as his lover smiled softly causing him to smile back. 

"Good morning honey." Jared spoke sleepily as he pulled Jensen closer to his chest to feel his warmth kissing his back softly making his hair fall away from his eyes.

Jensen smiled as he spoke "morning love." Leaning in he kissed him sweetly as he slowly turned over now facing Jared wrapping one arm over his waist smiling he stared into his eyes and kissed his nose. Jared giggled as he kissed Jensen's back pulling him closer to his chest causing Jensen's right nipple to brush against Jared's.

Jensen moaned softly and Jared's eyebrow rose as he smirked "mmm." He said sleepily as he looked down "like that?" He spoke sweetly as he looked back up to Jensen. A idea came up as he smirked and before Jensen could answer he ducked his head down and licked around his nipple and Jensen gasped softly. Taking that as a yes he smiled and began to suck it into his mouth causing Jensen to moan loudly. 

Jensen didn't expect it coming as Jared ducked his head down licking his nipple as he gasped running his hand through Jared's hair bringing him closer and whispered "yes." Moaning loudly when he began to suck it into his mouth Jensen moaned loud brining him closer to get more. Jared smiled as he pulled away and brought his lips to Jensen's moaning into the kiss as he opened his mouth invitingly, willingly Jensen licked into his mouth dragging his tongue into Jared's.

Both fought for dominance moaning into each others mouth as Jared let out a growl pulling back to get a breath pulling Jensen up and onto his lap as he began to buck his hips up into Jensen causing him to whimper. "Yeah you like that? Like my hard cock grinding onto yours ? Feel how hard I am? How hard you make me ? Drive me crazy." He spoke roughly as he pulled Jensen down into for a rough kiss. 

Jensen loved when Jared spoke like that it gave him chills. He loved Jared's dirty talk made him go mad but he needed something else needed to hear Jared's sweet talk. The one that always pushed him over the edge of insanity. So in return he spoke back. He pulled back from the kiss "yeah I love it when you do that make me feel so good, love your hands on me the way you make me feel, need to hear your voice... God Jared you make me go absolutely mad." He said as he grabbed Jared's wrist and pushed them above his head "keep them there and don't move them." Jensen said and Jared nodded.

 

Jensen smirked as he looked down at Jared noticing they still had nothing on from last night. Thinking of last night he Smiled. A dirty thought coming to mind as he ducked down and bit one nipple into his mouth roughly pulling and dragging causing Jared to gasp in return. He began to claw at his skin all the way down to his hips making Jared buck up into the touch making Jensen grin. 

"Jensen don't tease. I'm warning you." He gritted his teeth as his voice sounded wrecked. Jensen smiled down at him "sorry love but not gonna happen." He said as he began to slowly rub Jared's cock on his palm making Jared whine and buck up into his hand fast and hard. "Ah ah ah." Jensen clicked his tongue as he pulled his hand away making Jared whine in return and glare. "Don't give me that look." Jensen said as he looked down at his body and ran his hands back up Jared's body. 

 

Jared growled as he used all his weight to flip them over now hovering over Jensen underneath him. Jensen glared as he turned his face away now embarrassed by his actions. Now it was Jared's turn to tease, he began to kiss down his neck ignoring his nipples as he licked all the way down next to his thigh his breath hitting Jensen's skin making him squirm. Slowly he teased kissing and biting his thigh roughly shoving his thighs open as he eyed Jensen hungrily then without warning he dove down and licked up Jensen's balls all the way up his cock to the tip and took it into his mouth in one go. Jensen gasped not expecting it he looked up to see Jared's beautiful mouth around his cock sucking it down like a vice. Jared began to jack his cock roughly as he licked up the shaft then back down and then up again and brought it back into his mouth bobbing his head making obscene slurping noises only making Jensen moan. 

Jared pulled off making Jensen whine, smiling Jared then ducked down further he looked up to Jensen and smirked "God your so beautiful love the way you moan so pretty for me." He said his voice like honey. And there he goes again with his sweet talk. Without warning Jared slowly made his way down further as he began to quickly flick his tongue over Jensen pink hole. Jensen gasped as he brought his arms around Jared's neck and ran them through his hair ruffling it and moaned "Jared!" He chocked back a sob as Jared began to kitten lick his hole getting it nice and wet. Jared stared at Jensen brining his finger to his hole he slowly pushed it in making Jensen moan. "You gonna be a good boy for me? Moan so prettily for me?" Jared asked and Jensen nodded violently biting his lip to the point it could bleed. Hearing him talk like that drove Jensen bonkers.

 

Jensen couldn't take it any more as he began to beg "please ah! God Jared please fuck me... Please. Make love to me anything please!" He said as he cried out in pleasure rutting his hips against Jared and then gasped as Jared hit his bundle of nerves making him arch his back and then it happened he shot ropes of come over himself and some on the sheets.

"Warn a guy." Jensen said out of breath as he looked down at Jared and his head fell back down onto the pillow as he breathed in.  
"I thought I would give you something for teasing me so much in return Your gonna have to beg better if you want it."  
Jared said in a cocky tone making Jensen snort as he looked up seeing that Jared was still fingering him "Jared quit with the teasing and fuck me already. Fuck me so hard so I can feel you for days." He said and Jared bit his lip "God your dirty talk is sexy. Your killing me here." He said as he shoved another finger in making Jensen growl "didn't you hear me? I said to fuck m- Ah!" He said as he was caught of guard to Jared shoving his cock into him.

"Here. You happy now? Hmm?" He purred as he snapped his hips forward and pulled back out slamming back in causing Jensen to go limp underneath him and cry out in pleasure his name spilled from his mouth over and over as Jared plowed into him. He angled his hips as he rammed into his prostate causing Jensen to gasp and cry out only making him writhe and moan underneath him. 

"Yeah you like that? Like how I fuck your tight little hole?" He said his breath now coming out ragged as he fucked harder into him. Not able to speak at all Jensen only shook his head violently as he threw his arms around Jared's back and pulled him down into a passionate kiss moaning into it as he licked into his mouth pulling back he breathed heavily. 

"Enough with the dirty talk just make love to me already and just shut up!" He said as Jared smiled and picked up his pace as he thrusted in faster.

Jensen cried out as his orgasm hit and he came all over himself. Letting go Jared also came as he gasped out moaning Jensen's name. Slowly he pulled out as he fell onto him. "Uh little heavy there think you could get off me." He said and Jared giggled as he rolled over and leaned in for a kiss as he wrapped his arms around Jensen settling down as he buried his face into his neck. "I love you Jensen." He said looking into his eyes as he kissed his neck.

Jensen smiled as he turned his head a bit to kiss Jared as he responded "I love you too love you so much." He said as he slowly closed his eyes drifting off. Jared smiled as he also began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Jared." 

 

"Goodnight Jen."


End file.
